Finding Love and A World
by ChibiHotAngel
Summary: She gives up all hope, even after finding her boy twin. Fused into one, they are transported about 25 or so years after the game. Vivi's kids aren't born. There is YAOI. Dun read if ya dun like. R+R please!


Maybe a tad angsty... Read it anyways! Happens after the game and no matter what it may seem, it's not a cross over with anything. The characters not from the game are mine. If you like them then ask before you use them please. Vivi didn't have children coughyetcough and he's a bit taller. Try 5' 4'' on for size! He's not fat either. Same as the girl. Eiko is now the Queen of Lindblum and Puck is the king of the rebuilt Burmecia. I sadly have to say that Zidane and Dagger are married. They may have children... I dunno yet. I wanted a lot of yaoi, but it wouldn't work with the plot. The only yaoi is between cough and cough so there. I don't know how many years it's been... I'll figure it out later ok? That said, please enjoy the fic.  
Chapter 1  
She wandered around, lost in her thoughts, for there was no better place to be than there. Her home was nothing special and the abuse that came with it wasn't much better. She was currently looking for some more work. Odd jobs and prostituting got her what she wanted. Not that she liked being a hooker, but it got her money to stay away from home and she could buy what she wanted. Her face was stuck in a permanent scowl that looked as though it were a still from a picture. She was short for 16, but she made up for it in her looks. She had long brown hair to her butt that looked as though it had purple and green streaks. Her eyes were a deep amethyst flecked with emerald green and her skin was fair. She wore tight fitting black leather with stiletto heel shoes. Her face was barren of make-up, but she did not need the stuff. Her face was one of pure beauty that ran so deep, it may as well be an ocean.  
  
As she turned a corner, her gait changed a bit. She swung her hips and put on a seductive look. She still didn't smile, but her eyes went dull. A car pulled up next to her and she leaned down to the window, showing her cleavage in all it's glory.  
  
"Hey baby. Looking for a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, if you can do a threesome with the lovely boy I have with me already."  
  
She raised her eyebrows but nodded. "That's 100 bucks. Take or leave."  
  
"Fine. 100 it is then."  
  
She got into the black car and looked at the others in the car. She quickly noticed that there was one other person besides the driver. This person was a girl, or so she thought.  
  
"My name is Duet. Who are you?"  
  
The person looked at her and their eyes slowly warmed up. "My name is Trio."  
  
Duet gasped. This person was almost an exact duplicate of herself. She eyed the other warily.  
  
"We look a lot alike ne? That's amazing........."  
  
Duet shook her head to clear the thoughts, the car stopped and the two got out. The man led them up a flight of stairs and into a room. He opened the door and motioned them inside. The two looked around the room. It looked lived in. More so than the ones they were used to. Duet spotted a PS2 in one corner with a young teen boy playing an odd game. Then it clicked. She had played it before. It was the RPG game known as Final Fantasy IX. She grinned despite herself and walked slowly towards the boy.  
  
"HEY!" The man shouted at her, causing every one besides himself to jump. "Stay away from the boy."  
  
"Sorry. I recognized the game as a game I've played before. Any ways, lets get going. I have to make a quota." She lied through her teeth.  
  
And they did just that. Later, as they got ready to leave, Duet addressed Trio. "I didn't know you were a guy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. No offense meant or anything."  
  
"Oh! None taken. None at all. I was just wondering if you would like to come to my place. We can crash there."  
  
"Sure. I want to swing by my place first okay? I need to pick something up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
They came out of Duet's house running. It seemed that Duet's father had gotten drunk again and was trying to kill her. Her mother was already dead, having been killed in front of Duet that very night. To her chest, she clutched a black box-like think. In her hands were cords that obviously belonged to the box and a bag containing several disks and memory cards.  
  
When they finally got to Trio's house, they crashed ona sofa and Duet began hooking up her game.  
  
"Sorry to risk your life over my PS2. It's important to me though."  
  
Trio nodded and went to make some popcorn for the two of them so they could eat while playing. He came back to see Duet in a sort of a trance, staring at the screen that read New Game on it. A faint glow came from the game and he dropped the bowl, running to shake Duet. As he touched her arms, a white light erupted from the room and they were enveloped in it.  
  
~  
  
Duet opened her eyes. She felt different for some reason......... Or maybe she wasn't familiar with her surroundings. She looked around herself and saw Trio passed out next to her. Abandoning all thoughts, she rolled Trio over to see if he was breathing. She screamed as pain coursed through her. She immediately fainted, never to awaken the same.  
  
~  
  
A tall figure with a cap of red hair was walking with his friend who was wearing red everything. They conversed softly and surely, never talking too much. The rounded a corner and the woman in red gasped. In their way was a small figure with barely any clothes on, huddling in a small ball. Their hair was down to their knees and the only clothing left on the person was very torn leather. They wore no armor and the pair concluded that was the reason for this predicament.  
  
"Amarant! I wonder........."  
  
"It's none of our business Freya."  
  
"I know that........."  
  
"No."  
  
"But Zidane.........."  
  
"I don't really care what he thinks."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it myself." Freya snorted as she picked up the scantily clad figure.  
  
'Poor thing.........' She thought.  
  
The group now moved towards a large castle. Freya picked up speed and ran into the room that housed the royalty of Burmecia.  
  
"King Puck! Your Majesty!" She cried out.  
  
A load of soldiers came running out to see her and Puck descended from the throne.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you your Highness, but we have found a body. They are alive but........."  
  
"That is enough Freya. Guards, take the body to the healer right away. Leave us now. We need to discuss things."  
  
Every one scurried about and Freya handed the person over to the guards.  
  
"So tell me Freya, where did you find this poor creature?"  
  
"Amarant and I were walking down to level up some more when we spotted this body. I immediately grabbed it and ran back."  
  
"Is that all? Were any criminals spotted while you were down there?"  
  
"No sire. We found nothing."  
  
"Well, we should help this person out then ask questions from them."  
  
"Sire, with all due respect, do you think it'll work? They may speak a different language......... I haven't seen so strange a person for some time."  
  
"I see what worries you Freya. Think nothing of it. We will find a way to help them."  
  
Freya nodded. "Thank you sire. I will see the healer now." She bowed respectfully as she left.  
  
~  
  
Duet stirred slightly, her whole body in pain. She felt so very, very wrong. As though she weren't in her own body. A face loomed over her and she tried to scream. Nothing could get passed her throat so she opted to jump up and run. Immediately, her leg collapsed under her and a few tears leaked from her eyes. Odd, when she broke her leg once before, it had hurt so much more and she had bawled her eyes out. She looked down at herself and nearly fainted. She wasn't a she any more. She was a he! Unknown memories plagued his mind and he held it till they cleared. After opening his eyes again, he saw that the rat people around him were staring. He glared and sat back down on the cot. A person walked up to him and he jumped away again.  
  
"Do not worry! We are not here to harm you!" The healer called.  
  
Duet didn't focus on the person. His head swiveled over to a little winged pink thing with a pompom on it's head said "Kupo!"  
  
"Moogles?" He gasped, his throat on fire and eyes wide.  
  
Freya stepped forward and tapped the boys shoulder, watching him as he jumped.  
  
"You are in Burmecia. Please let our healers mend you." She stated calmly.  
  
"Burmecia?" Then it clicked. She was on Gaia! In Freya's home town, the city of eternal rain! It clicked again. 'I am no longer a boy. I will go by the name Duo now. I think I merged with Trio so it's fair.'  
  
"Yes. Will you allow us to heal you?"  
  
"Sure........."  
  
And so they did. After it was done, Duo asked for something more comfortable to wear.  
  
"Sure. Do you have a particular color you like?"  
  
"Black please." He told the servants. They nodded and scurried away.  
  
Duo put his head into his hands and sighed. He wasn't aware, but Freya had just walked in.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked gently.  
  
Duo jumped slightly and cursed good-naturedly at the soundless movements of a Dragon Warrior.  
  
"I am fine thank you."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
With out thinking, he answered. "New York."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On......... Oh! I meant........."  
  
Freya narrowed her eyes at the person. They were obviously lying.  
  
"I don't remember really......... I know the word New York from something......... But it's a blur." He lied through his teeth, making it sound convincing.  
  
Freya sized him up and decided to believe him. She noticed a tail waving behind him and asked about it. This person was sitting on it and not noticing!  
  
"You're sitting on your tail."  
  
"I have no tail........."  
  
"Yes........."  
  
Duo looked behind him and there it was. A black tail. A catlike black tail.  
  
"Um......... Can I see a mirror please?" He asked.  
  
"Sure........."  
  
Duo looked into the mirror and gasped. He still looked like a girl save he had no breasts, but his hips were rounded and girlish and his face was still Duet's. The main difference was that his hair was an emerald green with black and purple streaks while his eyes were pure amethyst. Two very small horns adorned his head. His tail wound its way around his waist and he touched the horns on his head. They were hyper sensitive so he left them alone.  
  
The servants came back with some clothing and he shucked his old ones, putting on his pants first. His exposed back drew a comment from Freya.  
  
"What happened to your back?"  
  
He twirled so that he could see his back in the mirror and he gasped. There were four identical scars that went about 5cm down his back under the shoulder blade, two above the other two. They were black.  
  
"Wow......... I dunno........."  
  
He turned his attention back to the clothes. After donning the latest Burmecian style, he looked in the mirror again.  
  
"I look like a girl." He said more than complained.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a girl, so I got the girl style........." The servant cried.  
  
"It's okay! Really. I like it."  
  
The servant breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The clothes were simple yet elegant. All black, but lined with silver. The pants were tight and fit his form nicely. They had silver designs painted down the entire length in swirling patterns. The shirt was a a black blouse with a curvy collar and wide sleeves tight cuffs. He had on black fingerless gloves and a long trench coat that only did up on the chest. (Think Sephiroth) On the back of the trench coat, there was a silver design. The neck of the coat was a bit pointy (think Seto Kaiba) and flared out at the bottom (like Freya). On his head was a hat that was like Freya's that was more a mask than anything.  
  
"I really like it!" He cried.  
  
"You look great......... Mr....."  
  
"Please call me Duo. I already know you! You're Freya Crescent! The greatest Dragon Warrior this world has ever seen!"  
  
Freya blushed. "Well, not the best. Sir Fratley........."  
  
"HA! I still say you're the best. You helped save the world."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because.......... I thought everyone did........."  
  
"Not really. Do you know who Zidane is?"  
  
"Isn't he married to Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII?"  
  
"Yes......... Don't call her that anymore though. She hates it. Call her Dagger."  
  
"Sure thing. I was wondering, what do I do now? I'm bored. I need to move around........."  
  
"I was gonna travel to Alexandria today. You can come with me.......... But first, you need armor and a weapon........."  
  
"Uh huh. Well, lets go then. I can find something I can use."  
  
~  
  
Duo sighed as he sat down. It had taken an hour, but he had finally found his weapon. Freya had brought him the armor that suited him best. His final choice had been a scythe. Something easy to use. He had gotten two incase he ever needed another later. It was black like his clothes and had a greenish blade. He had put the armor on under his clothes and put his accessories on as well. The boots had to be tailored to fit him especially because he didn't have paws like the others. They were black and had silver laces up the calf. The boots went to his knees, and over all, he looked every bit a warrior. Freya stood back to study him. She whistled.  
  
"Wow. You look great. You carry off black very well."  
  
"Thank you........." He started while blushing. "I never knew I looked good........."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. I was never told that. My parents......... And my job........." He couldn't finish.  
  
"Oh......... I'm sorry........."  
  
"It's alright........." He stated, shaking his head quickly to rid himself of tears.  
  
"Okay......... We should get going now."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
~  
  
They traveled to Gizamaluke's Grotto. After getting bells, they went all the way through it and came out on the other side. They had been lucky thus far, no battles, but then something popped up. Since the battle had been over, new monsters kept coming out of nowhere. This kept them busy of course because they had to save so many people from getting killed by them.  
  
A huge white dragon was before them and they wasted no time attacking. Freya jumped up after casting Rei's Wind and left Duo on his own. Duo jumped at it and drew his scythe, slashing at the dragon with all his might, then Freya came down upon the monster. It roared in pain and attacked with White Flame. Rei's Wind took care of it and Duo hit it again. This finished it off leaving them to do their poses. Freya did the normal one, but Duo twirled his scythe around him a couple times before putting it back in it's sheath and crossing his arms. They continued walking again and made it through four more battles before getting to Alexandria. Duo took a High Potion and guzzled it. Freya did the same. They came upon the castle where Steiner was drilling his new recruits.  
  
"Steiner!" Freya called.  
  
Steiner whirled around and smiled.  
  
"Ms. Freya! An absolutely wonderful coincidence to see you! We were beginning to think you had forgotten us."  
  
"Oh you......... I wouldn't!" They joked around.  
  
"And who is this lovely young lady?" He asked.  
  
Duo was going to say something, but he decided not to as Steiner kissed his hand. He gave a short bow and stood calmly.  
  
"This is Duo. Duo this is........."  
  
"Adelbert Steiner. A pleasure." He said. "The captain of the famous Knights of Pluto! I cannot believe my luck."  
  
"Oh! You've heard of me? From where?"  
  
"A small girl in Dali. She said she missed the help some one gave her." Duo lied again. "Besides, a Savior of The World must be recognized as such."  
  
Steiner was flattered but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he asked Freya a question.  
  
"What are you doing this far from Burmecia?"  
  
"I heard tell that the war will start up again. I wanted to be here to warn Zidane. They'll need me. Duo can fight too."  
  
Steiner nodded. "I will immediately set up a council for you. Please excuse me for a moment."  
  
The two nodded and watched Steiner run out. They looked on in amusement to see Dagger running out with Zidane at her heels.  
  
"Freya!" They both cried. Dagger hugged her and Zidane did after.  
  
"Hello you two. How're things?"  
  
"Everything's fine. Vivi should be out shortly........."  
  
Vivi ran out of the castle, his pointy hat still a bit bent. Zidane finally noticed Duo.  
  
"Who's this lovely little thing?"  
  
"My name is Duo sire."  
  
"Hello Duo. Please call me Zidane." He said, kissing his hand. Vivi followed suite, kissing Duo's hand. Duo was blushing deeply now, his cheeks a bright crimson as he bowed to the people before him.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Queen Garnet and Vivi. I am honored."  
  
Dagger shook her head. "Please, call me Dagger. Everyone else does."  
  
Duo nodded. "I'll remember that." She said bowing again.  
  
"What business do you have here this time Freya?" Zidane asked.  
  
"I have heard of the war starting up again. I am worried about this. We all need to regroup again."  
  
"What? Everyone?"  
  
"Yes. Remember after the last battle? It said it would see us again? We have another adventure to face."  
  
"Damn. I guess we have to assemble the group again.......... I didn't want to disturb their peaceful lives........." Zidane said while shaking his head.  
  
"I can help Zidane. I'm good at fighting........."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I wouldn't let this world down."  
  
"Thank you very much Duo."  
  
"No thanks necessary. Just serving my planet."  
  
~  
  
Every one was in the main hall, eating and introducing themselves to Duo.  
  
"Hi! My name is........."  
  
"Eiko Carol eh?"  
  
"Yeah! How'd you know?"  
  
"Oh......... I know lots about the Saviors of The World."  
  
"Really........."  
  
"Yep......... OOF!" Duo cried as a servant hit him from behind. His hat fell off revealing his horns.  
  
"Horns?" Eiko asked, dismissing the clumsy servant.  
  
"Yeah......... Not sure what they do, but they hurt when touched."  
  
"Same with mine........."  
  
"You're a summoner! I almost forgot that........."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Yeah. Dagger is a hornless summoner."  
  
"Yes she is........."  
  
"I have a tail too. Isn't that odd?  
  
"Very......... Zidane is the only one with one. Now you? Can I see?"  
  
"Sure........." Duo pulled his tail out into the open. He held it carefully and showed Eiko.  
  
"Wow. It's so pretty!"  
  
"Thanks......... I guess it might be........."  
  
"It is." Zidane said as he walked up to the two.  
  
"Hello Zidane."  
  
"Hello Duo, Eiko. How're you ladies enjoying the evening?"  
  
"Fine Zidane." Eiko answered for the two of them.  
  
"That's great. Eiko, How's your child?"  
  
"She's at home with Dad and Mom. I couldn't get her to come......... She hates big crowds. And her father was at Burmecia for a while and she was scared for him."  
  
"Amarant was there? I see."  
  
"Yeah, he was one of the people who found me."  
  
"He never mentioned that, but okay then."  
  
~  
  
And the night went on. They were playing around now that the serious stuff was done. Duo had met everyone and was trying to escape from everyone by going onto a balcony.  
  
"Hi Lady Duo." Vivi said softly so as not to startle her.  
  
"Hi Sir Vivi. Call me Duo please?"  
  
"Sure. Same here okay?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
'Wow, he really has a nice voice. I bet he's really handsome under that hat.' she mused.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I just feel a bit dizzy."  
  
"Like looking at a intricate tapestry eh?"  
  
"Yes......... Exactly that."  
  
"You don't seem like other girls......... All of them are wearing dresses......... You're different........."  
  
"Yes......... If I wore a dress I'd be in drag........."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you haven't guessed yet, I'm a boy........."  
  
"I thought you looked different. You also aren't 'built' like other girls........."  
  
Duo laughed. "I guess not then eh? Can this be our secret? I like to be thought of as a woman........."  
  
'Because I partly am.........'  
  
"Sure.......... I wont tell."  
  
"Thanks a bunch Vivi, I owe you one."  
  
"No.......... It's okay really."  
  
Duo looked into Vivi's eyes and smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"  
  
Vivi blushed. "No, not really. Yours are nicer."  
  
"I think not......... I don't have glowing yellow......... I find it very attractive on a man." He hinted.  
  
"But you have glowing amethyst. That's just as good. I find that color very appealing." Vivi coaxed.  
  
"Really?" Duo asked, swinging his hair slightly.  
  
"Yeah........."  
  
Suddenly, a large red dragon attacked them. It hot Duo, taking him down with a broken bone or two.  
  
Vivi saw red, literally, because his eyes went to red. He summoned up a Blizzaga and then ran to Duo. He supported Duo's head while still casting spell after spell on the dragon. Duo opened his eyes and stood slowly. His eyes narrowed in pain, but he took it and then did something he never knew he could. He summoned and eidlon. Odin came crashing into the balcony and the dragon. The balcony cracked and fell. The dragon was gone, but they were falling. Duo had tears in his eyes.  
  
'I have to save Vivi......... Can't let him die.........'  
  
With that thought, wings sprouted from his back, poking holes in his clothes and fluttering in the breeze. He had four wings. All were black. With out thinking, he dove for Vivi. Just before impact with the ground, Duo swooped up with the black mage in his arms. Once they got into the huge doors, Duo let him go and fainted away.  
  
"What the?" Zidane asked of the people around him.  
  
~  
  
Pain once again laced through his body, bit this time it went through his wings as well.  
  
'Wait a sec........ WINGS!?'  
  
He tried to sit up but failed.  
  
"Don't move!" He heard a voice that could only be Eiko's commanding him.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"You're nearly dead! I just used Life 2 on you and you're still not fully cured."  
  
"Can you use Curaga?"  
  
"Yes......... You want me too?"  
  
"Yes please......... I can't stand this pain........."  
  
"CURAGA!" Eiko shouted.  
  
Duo sat up and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks a lot Eiko. I feel better now." Then he got worried. "Where's Vivi? Is he okay?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks to you actually. Had you not done that, he would have died. Good thing you have wings eh?"  
  
"Yeah......... I never knew I did......... How shocking........."  
  
"You're telling me! We saw you jump and thought you were committing suicide."  
  
"You're avoiding a question. What is it?"  
  
"What? Fine. How can you summon eidlons?"  
  
"I don't know really. I just got really mad. I had to save everyone......... Maybe not......... But that dragon was strong........."  
  
Just then Vivi walked into the room and ran to Duo.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes drooping slightly.  
  
"Yes thank you. I'm quite alright thanks to you and Eiko."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You cast spells long enough to distract it. I could build up power for a strong eidlon."  
  
"Oh......... No problem........."  
  
Duo hugged him and pulled away with a wink. Thanks anyway Vivi."  
  
~  
  
TBC  
  
~  
  
So? How is it? I hope it's long enough......... Tell me what you think!  
  
CHA Shinimegami. 


End file.
